


THE ROCK AND THE HARD PLACE

by mitsukyu



Series: THE ROCK AND THE HARD PLACE [1]
Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Social Media, Texting, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino's life is hard. On the bright side, it's not the only thing that's hard. </p>
<p>He blames this whole camboy thing for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ROCK AND THE HARD PLACE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galmaegi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galmaegi/gifts).



> Originally written for [winner exchange 2016](http://winnerexchange.livejournal.com)

THE ROCK AND THE HARD PLACE | BEING A TALE OF MISTAKEN IDENTITIES AND SONG MINO'S HARD LIFE

 

Mino slumped against the grubby counter and yawned.

Fucking great. 'Course, the graveyard shift at the twenty-four hour convenience store wasn't jumping at the best of times. It wasn't like he expected to be run off his feet. But man, tonight the place was deader than dead. A corpse of a thing with bits already falling off. He'd sent the last customer on her merry way roughly half a lifetime ago, plastic bag bulging with energy drinks and chocolate bars.

He took his glasses off to rub at his eyes.

Usually, he couldn't care less. Hell, it was the single greatest thing about this shitty-ass job. It gave him time to work on his lyrics. It meant that this sadly-necessary sidejob not only bought him real food (for a given value of real, for a given value of food), but also the time to work on the very dreams that would lift him right the fuck out of this hellhole.

One could but hope.

On the good nights, right? On the good nights, this right here was pretty much like getting paid for songwriting. He almost felt like he was a Serious fucking Artist.

(Is what he told himself, when he was well on his way to maudlin drunk.)

Still. Good times.

Last night, Hugeboy Mino, M-I-N-O, had performed at Club Sentimental. It had been amazing and life affirming and exhausting and the most fucking brilliant thing in his life. He'd felt alive and bigger than ever. Not dreary Song Minho, the sad scrawl on his nameplate, cashier at the fucking 7/11. 

Afterwards, he'd wasted a perfectly good day on a failed audition at a shitty company. That had been less than amazing. And now he was standing here in the too bright lights of the empty convenience store, on zero sleep and with a brain that was as creatively insightful as pudding. He stared despondently at the empty text app on his phone, watching the cursor blink on and off.

"What's this one about?" Seunghoon asked as he passed Mino's counter on his way out back, laden with boxes.

"Your face," Mino answered automatically. Seunghoon laughed, shifting his grip on the boxes.

"Bound to be a hit, then," he answered placidly, winking at him. Mino rolled his eyes but a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Sure, hyung," he agreed, and Seunghoon gave him an awkward thumbs up from underneath his leaning tower of cardboard.

"I expect royalties," Seunghoon yelled over his shoulder before disappearing through the flapping doors leading into the back of the store.

"Think again," he hollered back. 

He was just considering filching a can of energy drink for himself while Seunghoon was in the back, when his phone buzzed.

  
— Sunday 31 July 2016 —

**souththth**  
hey (01:37)  


 

He grinned and swiped to open Kakaotalk. Perfect, he thought. This was the kind of distraction he needed. Even if Nam Taehyun was in one of his more-artistic-than-thou moods or whatever, shit-talking with him was never not excellent entertainment.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
supppppp bro!! :D (01:38)

**souththth**  
are you drunk? (01:38)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
no?? (01:38)  
working :(( (01:38)

**souththth**  
ok (01:38)  
hey, do you know, that friend of yours (01:39)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
??? (01:39)  
u gonna have to be more specific than that lol (01:39)  


 

Mino wrinkled his nose. He had heaps of friends, sure, but there weren't many that Taehyun knew as well. God, Taehyun better not ask him to set him up with Seunghoon-hyung or something. He had better things to do than get in the middle of a Royal Mess. Anyway, Seunghoon-hyung was probably straight? Maybe.

  
**souththth**  
the one you introduced me to the other day (01:39)  
the fancy producer dude or whatever (01:39)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
OH!! (01:39)  
jiho-hyung!! lol (01:39)

**souththth**  
right (01:42)  
you said he was really successful (01:42)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
!!! (01:42)  
are u thinking of collaborating? (01:42)  
bc im sure I could hook u up  <3 (01:42)

**souththth**  
hmmm (01:44)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
yeaah hes doing well atm!! (01:44)  
i mean u were at the party. (01:44)  
and if u were into rap at all u would know (01:44)  
dudes everywhere rn (01:44)

**souththth**  
everywhere (01:45)  
right (01:45)  
but the real question is (01:45)  
is he actually a decent producer? (01:45)  
or is the money coming from his sidejob as a  
camboy? (01:45)  
because I need to know where his true talent  
lies before I commit to anything (01:45)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
wth??? (01:46)  
camboy???? (01:46)

**souththth**  
camboy (01:46)  


 

Mino blinked at his phone screen. Jesus fucking Christ. _Jesus fucking Christ_. Jesu— He hadn't heard Seunghoon approach, but he did feel the sharp elbow jabbing him in the side.

"Ow. Seunghoon-hyung! What?" he squeaked, quickly turning off the screen. Seunghoon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine!" he claimed, clutching the phone to his chest and nodding vigorously, as much to himself as to Seunghoon.

"Okay," Seunghoon said slowly, still looking at him dubiously. He nodded to where a lone customer was browsing the alcohol selection. The guy must have fucking _tiptoed_ in while Mino was... distracted.

"Don't forget to do your job," Seunghoon said, not unkindly, clapping his shoulder briefly. Mino nodded absently.

"Right," he said and obediently waited for the ninja customer to pick out a subpar bottle of booze. He smiled and gave the guy his change and wished him a good night. He even waited until he was out the door, smile frozen on his face, before he fumbled into his pocket for his phone in a mad rush.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
lol is this a joke? (01:58)  


 

His mouth felt dry. Jiho-hyung was one of his closest friends and most admired seniors. Not — he swallowed — not someone who would— who would— who would take off his clothes and do things like that.

He could feel his face heating up.

Definitely not, he told himself. Sure, Jiho-hyung had zero fucks to give about anything except music and he seemed blessedly free of inhibitions but that sure as hell didn't mean—

  
**souththth**  
I'll send you a link (01:59)  


 

Mino made a small dying sound. What watching this would mean, okay, was that he'd never be able to look Jiho-hyung in the eye ever again for the rest of fucking ever. Also, he'd have to kill Taehyun.

He chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the link. On the other hand, Woo Jiho sexing it up for a camera. 

Worth it?

He groaned, head thudding on the surface of the counter.

So fucking worth it, who was he even kidding. He wondered if Seunghoon-hyung would understand if he told him he really needed a break right the fuck now, because it was vitally important he watch ( _right now_ ) this kinda DIY porn thing starring one of his friends whom he really admired and respected and sometimes thought about when he jerked himself off.

On the plus side, Seunghoon would probably let him. On the downside, he'd definitely demand to see too (God, he needed new friends, friends who were innocent and pure, fuck him, why didn't he have friends who were innocent and pure) and Mino didn't think he was ready for this to be a shared experience. He wasn't even sure he was ready for this to be an experience, full stop.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
fuck imma have to wait until my shift finishes (2:02)

**souththth**  
lol good luck (2:02)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
if i dont die from a heartattack first (2:02)  
how could u (2:02)  
meanwhile (2:18)  
why were u watching camboys anyway?? (2:18)  


 

He added, because, honestly, Nam Taehyun better not think he'd let him off the hook like that.

  
**souththth**  
because fuck you that's why (2:21)  
:) (2:21)  


 

His shift finally ended after a hundred years and Mino was about 45% exhaustion, 45% jitters and 10% energy drink. The latter were possibly related.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get home okay?" Seunghoon asked when he swayed a little while he was grabbing his things. 

"I'll be fine!" Mino assured him, gathering some final manic energy for a smile, which he hoped looked sincere. Or at least not too severely deranged. 

He loved Seunghoon-hyung. The guy was great. So, sure, part of him really wanted to say _no_ and lean his head on Seunghoon's shoulder, let his hyung take care of him and get him home. However. Last time he hadn't been feeling well, Seunghoon had actually gone and _called Mino's actual mother_ and Mino could never let that happen ever again. 

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure! The bus stop is like five minutes away and the bus route goes straight past my house," he promised. 

He should totally be able to make it there alive, he told himself, as he waved goodbye. He could doze on the bus and he'd be home in no time and he'd finally, _finally_ be able to, like... see what his hyung had been up to. Kind of thing. He quickened his pace a little, to match the rapid thudding of his heart. 

 

He didn't feel very fucking alive by the time he'd made it to the privacy of his tiny one room rooftop apartment. But he was still upright, at least. His heart was still beating like he was running a marathon. 

He stumbled straight into his unmade bed, faceplanting into his pillow. Jesus, was this what zombies felt like all the time? Only instead of wanting to chew someone's face off he pushed himself to keep moving in spite of death, to see a hopefully-HD dick. At least he hsd his priorities straight. He kicked the sheets over to the edge of the mattress and flopped an arm over the side to feel for his laptop and pull it towards him.

Right. Let's do this. Time to get himself off in probably the most embarrassing way ever, quick and dirty. Then sleep for like two days. He could panic about the fucking consequences afterwards, when he'd be vaguely better equipped to deal with them.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
ducking duck (8:31)  
FUCKING DUCK (8:31)  
FUCK (8:31)  
nam taEFUCKINGHYUNG (8:31)  
i cannot (8:31)  
fucking (8:31)  
believe yuo (8:31)  
nam teahyun you asshole (8:32)  
you gave me a fckuing HEART ATTACK (8:32)  
and like the most fucking awkWARD  boner ive  
eveRr r had (8:32)  
wait akshh no (8:35)  
not like thAT god (8:35)  
aksbdjdn (8:35)  
fuck im (8:35)  
exhausted (8:35)  
heart attack (8:35)  
adn all fornotjing (8:35)  
nothing (8:38)  
akdbdjdbjdnfj (8:38)  
im gjyfb to fucking sleep (8:45) 

 

**souththth**  
wow (14:11)  
I'm so conflicted? (14:11)  
on the one hand I'm SUFFERING that you didn't  
call me so I could have witnessed your breakdown  
live (14:11)  
on the other hand, now I can treasure it forever  <3 (14:12)  
so hyung what caused your awkward boner to wilt? (14:12)  
you can never take awkward boner back by the way (14:13)  
that's not how the internet or this friendship works (14:13)  
I might have to print it out and frame it (14:13)  
(something to think about next time) (14:13)  
(he who throws the first stone better not have  
mentioned their awkward boner for their friend) (14:13)  
(or whatever) (14:14)  


 

Mino stared at his phone and reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He'd slept for like — he squinted at the time on his phone — ten hours. He groaned, stretching his arms over his head. Did that make him more equipped to deal with Nam Taehyun? Did it really?

Fuck no, he decided. He dropped his phone back on his pillow and crawled out of bed slowly. Breakfast or shower, he contemplated when his feet were firmly planted on the floor. He dug his toes into the carpet. 

His stomach took that opportunity to growl violently. 

Breakfast it was. As he made to get up, his gaze fell on his laptop, abandoned on the floor beside the bed. He'd forgotten to turn it off last night; it was still humming softly. 

Last night. 

He rubbed his face furiously, huffing in frustration.

Fuck.

Well. He simply refused to get involved in shit like this. Breakfast, he told himself sternly. Breakfast first.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
jesus (19:47)  
u bury me under an avalanche of stones almost  
daily jsyk (19:47) 

**souththth**  
you're awake! (19:51)  
I've been waiting (19:51)  
tell me everything (19:51)  
<3 (19:51)  
wasn't it hot enough for you? (19:52)  
I guess I don't know what porn you usually watch (19:52)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
do u WANT to know? (19:52)

**souththth**  
I definitely don't thanks (19:52)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
thank god for small mercies (19:52)

**souththth**  
but (19:53)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
oh lord (19:53)

**souththth**  
I just totally had you pegged as being into  
crossdressing (19:53)  
or did the oppa kink fuck you up? (19:53)  
maybe I should have warned you about that (19:53)  
him being your precious hyung and all (19:53)  


 

Mino glared at his phone. There were things about last night that he really didn't want to relive in the accusing light of day— Semi-day. Wakefulness? In the accusing presence of Nam Taehyun, anyway, he decided. Let's go with that.

These featured a) a cute boy in a dress that was short enough to show he had really nice thighs (like fucking hell, they looked pale and soft and Mino wanted to touch them. With his mouth) who called him _oppa_ (Jesus, he wasn't even _into_ that. Was he? Shit) and b) Mino's hand down his pants and firmly around his dick for an embarrassingly short time before he came. 

More importantly.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
well thats the whole point isnt it (19:53)  
it wasnt (19:54)

**souththth**  
wasn't your thing? (19:57)  
(are you implying it is now?) (19:57)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
wasnt jiho-hyung (19:57)

**souththth**  
? (19:57)  
is this something you're telling yourself to be able  
to cope? (19:57)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
no (19:57)  
this is u (19:57)  
genuinely mistaking the guy ur jerking off to (19:57)  
for my friend (19:57)  
WHO IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON (19:58)  
and giving me a 1000% unnecessary heart attack (19:58) 

**souththth**  
omg are you sure? (20:01)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
how much time did u spent w jiho-hyung at the  
party? (20:01)

**souththth**  
like 25 seconds? (20:02)  
ok I see your point (20:02) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
yah (20:03)

**souththth**  
bummer (20:06) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
?????????????????????????????????????????  
??????????????????????????????????? (20:06)

**souththth**  
well I mean (20:09)  
now you're not someone who can introduce me  
to cuteface (20:09) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
i thought the camboy thing made u not want to  
work w jiho-hyung (20:09)

**souththth**  
who said anything about work? (20:10)  
my studio is not the place I want to be called  
oppa (20:10)  
well maybe (20:10)  
but not while I'm actually working (20:10) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
im blocking u jsyk (20:17)  


 

Username _WILDANDYOUNG_ (and Mino couldn't decide whether that was cool or terrifically embarrassing) didn't even — well, okay, maybe he could pass for Jiho in bad light. He guessed? There was the cheeks. The mouth. He licked his own lips unconsciously.

Okay, the problem? The problem was that the moment he'd decided that Nam Taehyun was either fucking blind or somewhere laughing his ass off over the lamest prank to ever lame, how fucking dare he, the moment Mino had decided that this guy looked nothing whatsoever like Jiho-hyung, he started seeing more and more tiny similarities. Tiny similarities he apparently had a _thing_ for. Like that fucking mouth. Did he have a bottom lip fetish? Was that even a thing? Because the thing he apparently had for cute boys with full bottom lips was _ridiculous_.

Especially when they absent-mindedly licked them so they were wet and shiny and so red and — then the guy bit down on it and looked up at the camera with big fox eyes and — Jesus. Get a fucking grip, Song Mino. You're not fucking twelve. 

 

He thought about blowjobs a lot. He took several screencaps of the guy ostensibly eating but essentially deep throating a banana and hated himself a little.  

(Not enough to delete them.)

  
— Thursday 28 July 2016 —

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
hey hyung (19:26)  
u still alive? (19:57)

— Friday 5 August 2016 —

**ZIACO**  
Im okay (12:14)  
I was working (12:14)  
Kyung is a pain and abandoned me (12:15)  
whats today? (12:15)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
friday (12:23)  
:((( (12:23)  
have u been eating hyung? (12:23)

**ZIACO**  
ordered food (13:42)  
entertain me while Im waiting (13:42)  


 

Mino chewed on his lip but in the end only hesitated for about ten seconds.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
ok (13:43)  
i had the weirdest heart attack in my life the other  
day (13:43)

**ZIACO**  
this sounds promising (13:43)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
so my friend is apparently a pervert who watches  
camboys (13:43) 

**ZIACO**  
your "friend" sure okay (13:43)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
rly!!!!! (13:43)  
taehyun (13:43)  
u met him coupla weeks ago (13:44) 

**ZIACO**  
oh wait (13:46)  
middle parting? (13:46)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
thats him (13:46) 

**ZIACO**  
you guys are friends? (13:47)  
I thought you were sleeping with him (13:47)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
what no!!!! (13:47)

**ZIACO**  
Jihoon told me you were anyway (13:47)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
THAT WAS ONE TIME???? (13:48)  
aNYWAY (13:48)  
back to the story (13:48)

**ZIACO**  
wait, this isnt the story? (13:48)  
because its amusing as fuck (13:48) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
:((( (13:49)  
so there was this one guy (13:49) 

**ZIACO**  
a camboy? are we still talking about camboys? (13:49)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
right (13:49)  
this one camboy (13:49)  
and long story short, he thought it was u (13:50) 

**ZIACO**  
this was not the plot twist I was expecting (13:55)  
Jesus Christ (13:55)  
wait (13:55)  
DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK (13:56)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
he legit sold this to me as 100% fact (13:56)  
so my brain went pdfhsjhfhf (13:56)  
until i actually saw the guy (13:56) 

**ZIACO**  
oh my god (13:57)  
I have a porn twin (13:57)  
wait did you watch it (13:58)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
well i had to?? (13:58)  
for science (13:58)  
did u just disown me? (17:43) 

**ZIACO**  
okay I had food (21:32)  
and maybe a nap (21:32)  
So (21:33)  
Im embarrassed to the depths of my soul (21:33)  
but Im going to need that link (21:33) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
http://goo.gl/7G6k6c (21:33)

**ZIACO**  
thanks (21:33)  
also next time pretend that takes you longer than  
3 seconds (21:34)  
/life advice from your hyung (21:34)  
wow (21:45)  
okay (21:45)  
who even thinks I look like this guy though? (21:47)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
eh idk (21:48)  
taehyun only remembered u vaguely i guess (21:48)

**ZIACO**  
HAVE YOU SEEN THIS? (22:01)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
which one? (22:01)

**ZIACO**  
the one with the bananas (22:02)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
aah (22:02)  
yeah (22:02)  
yep (22:02)

**ZIACO**  
okay me and Jaehyo arent talking anymore jsyk (23:25)  
in related news, an update: (23:25)  
5 out of 5 expendable friends think Middle Parting  
has a point (23:25)

— Tuesday 9 August 2016 —

**ZIACO**  
I mean (22:46)  
okay (22:46)  
he is pretty cute though (22:46)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
god isnt he??? (22:48) 

 

For lack of an actual name and because he was cute and excitable, when he wasn't being inappropriate at the camera (making sultry eyes like, who the fuck did he think he was?), Mino had come to think of him as Puppy. It was at least as fucking embarrassing a nickname as WILDANDYOUNG but it worked better as an affectionate petname (he had an _affectionate petname_ for a camboy he couldn't fucking believe that this was his life, these were his choices).

As long as it didn't leave the privacy of Mino's own head it was Fine, everything was Fine. 

Puppy seemed to oscillate wildly between blushing virginity and smouldering hot sluttiness. Why would fucking _anyone_ be into that, Mino thought crossly, while shoving his hand down his pants. 

 

Puppy looked up, leaning in close to the camera. He smiled brightly and waved. 

"Hi guys," he said cheerfully. Mino had _feelings_ (secret, secret feelings) about that voice, which was low and gentle and perfect. He could listen to it forever. He wondered idly if Puppy had ever considered phone sex. Not that he didn't like being able to _look_ at Puppy, but the thought of that voice in his ear, just for him, was something. Still. Puppy was beautiful and possibly commenting on his voice was weird.

  
im_him  
You look cute today

 

He typed carefully into the chatbox amongst the many _hello_ s. Puppy's smile widened, round cheeks puffing out, thanking him through the camera and Mino bit back a grin.

He wasn't very cute for long. Someone else in the chatbox asked him to strip. No — he was still cute, Mino thought, as his shirt slid from narrow shoulders. Puppy's eyes were wide as he looked into the camera, lower lip caught between his teeth. Not uncertain, as such. But questioning? Seeking approval? 

He was beautiful, Mino thought. Skin pale and soft-looking against the dark of his clothes and his hair. The shirt fell to the floor. His long, slender fingers hesitated at his belt, just as Mino's fingers hesitated at the waistband of his sweatpants.

  
immature  
come onnnn

 

Puppy laughed, loud and unashamed, face scrunching up and shoulders shaking.

"Okay, okay," he said, with a grin that Mino had already categorized as _tease_. The belt came undone and he wiggled out of his skinny jeans and — okay, maybe Mino had just never paid enough attention, but he didn't think he'd ever seen a guy with nicer legs than Puppy. 

Puppy was sitting in front of the camera in his underwear, a pair of tiny black boxers, chatting to them. His skin was so soft looking, Mino wished he could reach out and touch. To kiss him and pull him into his bed, limbs tangled, make out and—

  
iamyouyouareme  
can you touch yourself

 

Jesus. Or that, Mino agreed. Fuck.

Thank the internet for other anonymous horny dudes with more presence of mind than him. He was already feeling hot at the very _thought_. He couldn't believe— He shifted on his bed, setting his laptop down beside him. 

Puppy — no, this was not the time to think of puppies, Jesus fucking hell. The guy, whatever, pushed his underwear past his hips and wrapped his fingers around his cock and — oh.

Forget everything he ever said about phonesex. There was no better sight in the world than this. Mino took hold of his own dick and stroked slowly — slower than he usually liked, in time with the guy touching himself. Made it easier to imagine it were the other's pretty fingers touching him. 

Mino's eyes were fixed on the screen, unblinking, but the guy's eyes were falling shut, head tilted back and Mino imagined licking the column of his throat. The other's cock was hard in his grip and the quality of the video was good enough that Mino could see the glistening wetness of precome. 

Mino swallowed hard and unconsciously sped up his strokes. He was so _close_ he just wanted to — The guy groaned low and it went straight to Mino's dick but he could handle that, he could totally handle that, he thought, fighting to keep his eyes open and focused on the fucking gorgeous image in front of him. He pushed up into the tight opening of his fist, thumbing the head on the upstroke and he totally had been able to handle the groan, handled it like a champ. The high whimpery noises that followed, however, were his undoing. 

 

It was only after, when the video was over, ending with Puppy back to being Puppy again, color high on his cheeks, dwarfed in an oversized sweater, after Mino had cleaned up and was about to click out of the webpage, that he noticed the usernames, or username, anyway, and Wondered.

  
— Friday 26 August 2016 —

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
hyung (21:17)  
did you just (21:18)

**ZIACO**  
did i what? (21:20)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
nm (21:22)  
johnny walked across my keyboard (21:22) 

**ZIACO**  
wow johnny is a better speller than you are (21:22)  
oh for fucks sake (21:24)  
come over (21:24)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
what? (21:25)

**ZIACO**  
Im still horny (21:25)  
while youre out, bring food for after (21:26)

 

The videos Mino could just jerk off to were fine. The more teasy videos were _torture_ because he was half hard all the time with no real release and he just hadn't — He hadn't quite figured out yet how the thing with Jiho-hyung worked. What he was allowed.

_Come over_ afterwards. Just like that? And fall into bed together again. Kissing and touching, rough and fast. _What do you want?_ Jiho had hissed and Mino had managed to mumbled something about his mouth and then Jiho had sucked his soul out through his dick or something. He'd jerked Jiho off, afterwards, heavy and hot, pushing up into his hand. 

They'd eaten pizza naked in Jiho's mess of a bed and slept. Mino snuggled close to Jiho and Jiho threw an arm over him. 

Jiho had gone to his studio and Mino had gone home. Gone to work. Did his things. Wrote some lyrics. Watched Puppy's new videos. 

Right now, Puppy was wearing a nurse uniform and Mino didn't know why — well, he knew _why_ , username magicdildo ( _why_ ) had requested him to, but in the great cosmic sense, Mino did not know why beautiful Puppy was, at this moment, making both his life and his dick hard in a skimpy nurse uniform. The skirt barely covered his ass. Puppy pulled ineffectually at the hem, pretty hands curled against his thighs. Mino's dick twitched. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"This is the worst," he told his empty room.

  
im_him  
You're too much

 

And not enough. Puppy giggled and smiled his teasing smile (tm). 

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, with a mock salute ending in a peace sign. "Oppa?" 

Turn around. Bend over. Let me fuck you until you make the most delicious noises. 

He shook his head and leaned forward. He needed a distraction.

  
im_him  
Aegyo 

immature  
I came out here to have a good time and I  
honestly feel so attacked right now

 

Puppy beamed and enthusiastically did the most fantastically awful _gwiyomi_ act Mino had ever seen in his life.

  
im_him  
omg  
That was THE WORST

 

Puppy bowed, evidently pleased with himself.

  
magicdildo  
Unexpectedly hot

immature  
@magicdildo please love yourself 

 

  
— Wednesday 31 August 2016 —

**souththth**  
do you know how sometimes you have this friend (22:13)  
and they're just so Pure (22:13)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
no (22:17)  
i have zero pure friends (22:17)  
all of u are demons from hell (22:17)

**souththth**  
hyung  <3 (22:17)  
that's because you're everyone's Pure friend (22:18)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
how the FUCK am i anyones pure friend??? (22:20) 

**souththth**  
you're so cute when you curse (22:20)  
and pretend to be the tough rapper (22:21)  
and then you ask a camboy (22:21)  
in a sexy nurse uniform (22:21)  
to do aegyo (22:21)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
i needed a laugh :( (22:22) 

**souththth**  
how are you even real (22:22) 

— Thursday 1 September 2016 —

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
wait (13:15)  
how did u even know that was me?? (13:15)

**souththth**  
so Pure (13:28) 

 

The banana thing was... a Thing. As far as Mino could comprehend, it had started out as an innocent lunch snack. Puppy loved eating bananas. 

Everyone else loved watching Puppy eat bananas.

  
immature  
eat a banana naked?

 

Puppy blinked at the screen and laughed.

"I'm not sure if this one is better or worse than _eat as many bananas as you can_. Why the hell are you guys so obsessed with bananas?"

  
immature  
lord  
no one tell him

iamyouyouareme  
are you for real  
its because they cant ask you to suck their dicks

immature  
@iamyouyouareme rude

 

"I don't know, it doesn't always stop you from asking," Puppy said lightly.

  
im_him  
Your mouth is so pretty <3

 

"You're sweet," Puppy said, red lips pulling up in a smile.

  
magicdildo  
so are bananas  
just saying

 

  
— Wednesday 7 September 2016 —

**ZIACO**  
I cant believe Im getting off on my porn twin  
deepthroating a banana (21:01)  
again (21:01)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
i cant believe you texted me at the same time (21:32)

**ZIACO**  
hey I have two hands (21:35)  
learn to multitask babe (21:35)  
(or come over and Ill teach you) (21:37)  


 

"Hyung, I'm here!" Mino called out, dropping his bag in the corner and starting to change into his work uniform.

"Finally!" Seunghoon yelled from the store. He came bounding through the doors a moment later, a person shaped tornado of nervous energy. "You're late!" 

Mino blinked and checked his phone, which was still playing music through one earbud. 

"Only like five minutes? The bus was late." He frowned. "You're normally never difficult about that." 

Seunghoon sighed, shaking his head. 

"I normally don't have fancy restaurant reservations." 

"Hyung! You have a date? With who?" Mino asked, grabbing Seunghoon by the hands and jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Not a date!" Seunghoon protested, shaking him off. "Song Mino! I told you last Monday. My friend from Busan is staying with me for two weeks. I promised to take him to all the best places."

"Wow. Sounds good," Mino said. Seunghoon nodded cheerfully. 

"Especially since he's paying. Anyway, he's waiting in the store. You should meet him before we go! I think you two would get along," he said. "You're the two most annoying little shits I know and you're both into music and stuff." 

Mino snorted. Still, he wasn't about to argue with a possible free dinner in his future. 

"I can feel the love. Sure, hyung, I'll be right out." 

He stuffed his phone in his backpocket and fumbled with his hated nametag before following Seunghoon through into the store. His friend was hanging out in the soda aisle. He was tall and gangly, wearing a baseball cap and the loudest shirt Mino had ever seen. He'd have to ask where he got it, it was amazing.

"Mino, this is my friend Seungyoon," Seunghoon said, pulling Mino along. "Seungyoon, this is Mino. I told you about him." 

Seungyoon looked up and smiled. 

"Nice to meet you!" said Puppy and small but significant parts of Mino's world imploded.  

_Hello_ he tried to say, although what actually came out was some sort of intensely embarrassing squeaky noise. Puppy — Seungyoon, _Seungyoon_ , finally a name to go with his sexual fantasies although now was a fucking spectacularly bad time to think about that — looked downright alarmed. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Ignore him. He's just being Mino," Seunghoon said, considerably less impressed. "He keeps having freak outs lately. I think he's seeing ghosts." 

"Um." Mino tried and he went for the first dumb as fuck excuse he could think of. "Sorry! It's just, you look so much like my friend? Like, oh my god. For a moment it was like I was looking at him" — lies — "I was really surprised. Like. Woah." 

This was just great. Now Puppy — _Seungyoon_ — thought he was a fucking lunatic. Good job, Song Mino. Fucking smooth. 

"What friend?" Seunghoon asked, frowning. 

Ha, at least he wouldn't be caught out in a lie. Taehyun and, if memory served, at least five of Jiho's friends would back him up. 

"Jiho-hyung," he said. "I've mentioned him before." 

"Oh, right," Seunghoon admitted. He looked at last suitably impressed, Mino thought with some satisfaction. Seungyoon broke out into a smile. 

"Oh my god. That's the freakiest thing. I'd love to meet him," he enthused. 

"Definitely," Mino agreed, laughing and trying to pitch his voice into something like equal enthusiasm. 

They should never ever fucking meet, though, he thought. Not ever. Sure, this was the stuff of Mino's best (worst?) fantasies, but honestly, in reality? Steamy threesome sex sounded pretty damn unlikely. No. Jiho was a loose canon at best and, really, _Seunghoon's friend who existed in real life, fuck,_ must Never Know and all of it felt like a damn Pandora's Box squared. 

"We should totally all hang out sometime," he said instead and tried his best to commit to memory how cute Seungyoon was in real life, because he'd probably never see him again, off camera. 

And that was sad, sure. It made him want to cry a little, right. But fuck. You couldn't have everything.

  
— Saturday 24 September 2016 —

**KSY**  
Hi! :D (15:43)  
This is Seungyoon. (15:43)  
Seunghoon-hyung gave me your kkt info, I hope  
that's okay? (15:43)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
hey!! (15:44)  
sure! thats fine! (15:44)  
whats up? (15:45) 

 

Right, okay. So cuteface Seungyoon got his contact info and was messaging him. That was fine. Everything was fine. Messaging was fine. The guy managed to be precious even on Kakao Talk. Fuck, but Mino was weak.

  
**KSY**  
Seunghoon-hyung is working tonight. (15:45)  
I was wondering if you maybe felt like hanging  
out? :3 (15:45)  
Seunghoon-hyung said something about you  
always going to a music club on Saturday? (15:46)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
ah yeahh I work there! (15:46) 

**KSY**  
Oh!! (15:46)  
I'm sorry! (15:46)  
Hyung didn't tell me that. :') (15:47)  
I didn't mean to bother you! (15:47) 

 

Why so cute? Mino screamed internally. And why the fuck did he even think that was cute, seriously. He'd watched Seungyoon do silly, sexy things naked, as well as in get-ups generous in frills. He'd watched him come all over his own hand and push long, slender fingers inside himself. There was absolutely no fucking reason to get all fluttery because of some awkward text messages trying to arrange a bro date.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
no its no problem!! (15:48)  
u should totally come along itll be fun (15:48)  
if u want to that is (15:48)  
um ill be performing? (15:49)  
for part of the evening anyway (15:49)

**KSY**  
Oh my god! (15:49)  
You're a singer?? (15:50) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
but my friend is a bartender there? (15:50)  
hes rly nice!! (15:50)  
so i can leave u in his care :D (15:50)

**KSY**  
That's amazing!! (15:50)  
I swear hyung tells me nothing XD (15:50)  
And yes! If you're okay with it, I'd really like that! (15:51)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
hahaha (15:51)  
rapper actually! (15:51)

**KSY**  
Ooooh! (15:51)  
That's really cool! (15:52)  
I'm so excited to watch you perform!  <3 (15:52) 

 

Jesus Christ. Mino was cool. He did not have to get up and power walk around his fucking room a few times. Because he was cool. Totally cool. Ice fucking cold.

Right.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
ur staying with seunghoon-hyung right? (15:54)

**KSY**  
Yes! (15:54)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
ok, shall I pick u up? (15:55)  
i can be there at 10? (15:55)

**KSY**  
Are you sure that's no trouble? (15:56)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
nah not at all! its on my way (15:56)

 

It was so far out of his fucking way it was ridiculous.

  
**KSY**  
Then yes please! I'll make sure I'm ready at ten (15:57)

 

_God._

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
oh wait (15:59)  
did u maybe want to grab a bite to eat first? (15:59)

 

Was he set to fucking self-destruct?

  
**KSY**  
Yeah, sure! (16:02)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
hows 8? (16:03)

**KSY**  
Sounds great! (16:03)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
awesome see u then! (16:05) 

 

"Where are we going?" Seungyoon asked, locking the door to Seunghoon's apartment behind him. Mino shrugged.

"Barbecue?" he suggested. "I'm not as creative as Seunghoon-hyung. But there's a place nearby that's really good. We can walk there from here."

"Sounds excellent!" Seungyoon said, falling into step with Mino. It was getting dark already and the streetlights were flickering on. The ground was littered with flyers, Mino pushed at the odd drift of them with his sneakers. He could feel Seungyoon's eyes on him, could feel him turn towards him every once in a while, like he was about to say something. They continued on in silence. 

"What's wrong?" he asked finally. 

"Nothing!" Seungyoon said quickly. "I was just— You're just really... I can't believe Seunghoon-hyung didn't tell me you're an _artist_. That's so cool! And you look really... really cool. It suits you. Like, the image? Of being a rapper. I was just thinking that," he finished. Mino felt like he had a balloon in his chest that was trying to get airborn. 

"Thanks," he said, because what even did you say to that? He grinned, pushing a hand through his hair. "Just wait until you actually see me rap," he added, mostly just to say something else. Seungyoon's eyes sparkled in the lights from the storefronts. He laughed, loudly, unashamed. He laughed with his entire body. Mino had seen it on camera before and he was falling a little bit in love with it. 

"I'll be swept off my feet?" he teased. 

"Or not. You might be really disappointed," Mino said solemnly. 

"You don't believe that yourself!" Seungyoon protested. 

"I don't know." Mino shrugged, smiling a crooked smile. "You might have really shitty taste in music." 

Seungyoon clutched at his chest. He walked sideways, feet almost tripping over each other, to look at Mino. Jesus, he was going to fall on his face. Mino reached out to try and steady him. 

"You wound me," Seungyoon said mournfully, dancing out of his reach. "I'll have you know I have excellent taste in music." 

"Uhuh." Mino continued walking, calling back, "So what do you listen to?" 

Seungyoon hurried to keep up.

"Uh, lots? I don't know. I love rock music. Although I enjoy all genres, really," he added quickly. "I like discovering new things!" 

"Do you listen to any rap?" Mino asked curiously. Seungyoon thought about this, chewing on his bottom lip in the most stupidly distracting way ever. Oh, for the love of everything holy. 

"Do Big Bang count? I really like them." 

"Sure." 

"I'm really good at Loser at the noraebang," Seungyoon added, eyes wide and voice hushed like he was divulging a great secret. "Even the rap parts." 

Mino laughed in delight. 

"Really? I'd love to hear that sometime." 

"Don't expect too much," Seungyoon mumbled, knocking their shoulders together. "I don't know if I should sing in front of someone who actually goes on stage." 

"Hey, I still work at the 7/11 most of the time. And, I don't know, but you have a really nice voice." 

Seungyoon looked up in surprise. 

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously. No one ever tell you that?" 

"No," Seungyoon said after a while. "I don't think anyone ever did? I get plenty of compliments about other things though," he added defensively. 

"I'm sure you do," Mino said trying to keep his voice neutral and not think of gorgeous naked skin and the way Seungyoon's bangs fall into his eyes when he looks up at a camera. 

"But yeah, I only ever sing at the noraebang. Or in the shower." 

There was a mental image to cherish. Mino cleared his throat loudly. 

"We should go sometime," he said. "To a noraebang. We can sing Big Bang songs together. I'm not bad at the singing parts either. We can switch it up, the rapping and the singing." 

"Sounds like a plan," Seungyoon agreed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and grinning widely. Damn, but it was cute. Terrible. Terribly cute. 

"Anyway, here we are," Mino said, nodding at the brightly lit window of the barbecue place across the road. 

"Awesome. I'm starving." 

"Yeah. Same." He was, too, but more importantly, good food would be a welcome distraction. 

 

"So, is Seunghoon-hyung the only one you know in Seoul?" Mino asked, as he started putting strips of  meat on the little grill in the middle of the table. "Because you should totally come up here more often, now you know two people," he added with his very best cutesy voice, throwing in a peace sign pressed against his own cheek for good measure. Aegyo didn't count as actual flirting, right? It was just being nice. Making Seungyoon laugh — which he did. 

"I definitely should," Seungyoon agreed easily. "And he kind of is? I have this" — he chucked awkwardly around a mouthful of one of the vegetable sidedishes, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth — "internet friend, sort of? We've never met in real life before! But we have plans for later this week, I'm really excited." 

"That sounds fun," Mino said and because he just couldn't fucking help himself, could he? "A sort-of friend?" 

Seungyoon chewed contemplatively. 

"I mean, I consider him a friend. We talk a lot. But at the same time, I know very little about him?" 

"No profound conversations about which songs best to sing at a noraebang?" 

"No!" Seungyoon said, bursting into laughter. "I should ask him next time, though. We do talk about music sometimes. He recommends me lots of stuff! I guess we talk about all kinds of dumb stuff? He shows me pictures of his cats, but I have no idea what he looks like. But mostly we talk about" — he hesitated and then leaned in, lowering his voice — "it's kind of a secret."

"A secret?" Mino repeated, eyes wide. "Are you sure it's okay to tell me?" 

"Maybe. Can you keep a secret?" Seungyoon asked, eyebrows frowned and lips pouted in an expression of solemnity. He reached out across the table, touching Mino's hand, intertwining their fingers. Jesus fucking Christ in Heaven. Mino swallowed thickly. They were going to have the porn talk, weren't they? Right here, right now. Holding hands over their shared dinner. He squeezed Seungyoon's hand, attempted to clear his throat. 

"Wild horses wouldn't drag it from me," he promised. Seungyoon looked relieved. 

"I'm so glad. Because, okay, I'm not sure if I'm strictly allowed to tell you? But you could really help me out."

"Of course," Mino said, trying to keep his eyebrows frowned at the precise angle of Serious and Concerned Listener who Cares. 

"Okay, so, my friend. He's a friend of Seunghoon's too? Sort of?"

"This guy has a lot of sort-of friends, huh?" 

Seungyoon rolled his eyes and stole a piece of meat, only continuing when he'd swallowed it. 

"I'm sorry, okay? Let me be clearer. He's a friend of a friend of Seunghoon-hyung's. But the point is, he  has a crush on Seunghoon-hyung."

"Oh. Right." On second thought, they were probably not having the porn talk right now. 

Or if they were, this was the most convoluted porn story in the world. Like, he knew Seunghoon-hyung watched porn, but he was pretty sure he didn't watch his childhood friend's porn. 

That is. Probably? 

"Right. Anyway, he found me through Seunghoon-hyung's twitter! We got talking about something else at first but then we started direct messaging and he's been asking me for like, tips? Seunghoon-hyung's favorite things and such. So I've kind of been matchmaking," he added, beaming with pride. 

"Wow," Mino said, pausing to wrap his meat in lettuce. "Matchmaking for Seunghoon-hyung. Good luck with that."

"You can see why I could use your help." Seungyoon sighed, smile falling. "It would be awesome if I could set them up on a date while I'm here! But they're both so difficult."

"I'll do my best," Mino promised, winking. "I don't know your internet sort-of friend, of course, but I'll work on Seunghoon-hyung. It'll give me something to do when the store is dead." 

"You're a life saver. Pass me the lettuce?" 

"Here you go. And no problem. It'll be fun." He paused. "Hey, what about their mutual friend? He should be helpful." 

"I don't know the guy, though," Seungyoon admitted. 

"I'm surprised your internet buddy didn't turn to him for help, instead of some random stranger on the internet."

"Hey! At that point we'd been talking for a while, I wasn't a random stranger anymore," Seungyoon protested indignantly. "Anyway, I asked him about it once! I was like," — Seungyoon gestured with his chopsticks — "hey, if you take that guy into your confidence, he'd be in a perfect position to like, invite both of you to hang out and then subtly leave you alone or whatever. But, I don't know, he told me it was awkward because they used to have a bit of a thing or whatever?" 

"Shame. That'd be the perfect plan. Maybe the two of us could pull that off, though! Invite Seunghoon-hyung and — what's his name? — and then melt away," Mino suggested, taking a drink of his beer. 

"Oh! Yes, sorry, his name is Taehyun." 

Mino choked. 

Seungyoon rushed across to pound him on his back. 

"Are you okay?" he asked when Mino finally stopped coughing. 

"Nam Taehyun?" Mino demanded, instead of answering. Seungyoon blinked owlishly, sinking back into his seat. 

"Yes? You know him too?"  

"That fucking asshole little sneak!" Mino snapped. "I can't believe him! He didn't even _tell_ me."

Seungyoon looked at him, eyes comically wide. 

"Oh. _Oh._ Oops?" 

 

Mino stomped through the street on their way to the subway station. 

"Are you ever going to stop laughing?" he asked. "It's been like an hour." 

"I'm sorry!" Seungyoon said through his hiccups, clinging to Mino's arm. "But this is the dumbest thing that's ever happened to me? You're the — you're _actually_ the ex-boyfriend. I didn't know Seoul was this tiny." 

You don't know the fucking half of it, Mino thought. 

"I'm not his ex-boyfriend," Mino claimed indignantly. "I'm his current best friend. Against my better judgment. I can't believe him. He had no qualms dragging me into the c— dragging me into worse stuff."

Seungyoon hummed. His latest bout of laughter (there had been five so far, since the revelation at the restaurant) had died down a bit again. He was still leaning on Mino's shoulder and reached out to tangle their hands together. 

"I don't know," he said gently. "They're both your friends? And you have to work with Seunghoon-hyung on top of that. Maybe he just didn't want you to get caught in the middle." 

"Doesn't sound like Taehyun," Mino grumped. Seungyoon squeezed his hand. Dirty little cheat, Mino thought. Trying to calm him down by being sweet and touchy and reasonable at him. 

"Will you still help me with Mission Impossible: First Date?" Seungyoon asked. He didn't let go of his hand even though Mino's palm was stupidly sweaty, this was the Worst. Mino sighed. 

"Yeah, yeah. I guess. I'll talk to Taehyun tomorrow, anyway." 

"Good plan," Seungyoon agreed cheerfully. 

"I'll write him a diss rap about his epic failure at friendships." 

Seungyoon glanced at him. 

"Not exactly what I had in mind," he admitted. 

"It's okay," Mino said, slipping his hand out of Seungyoon's and throwing an arm around his shoulders instead. "I can't expect you to understand the intricacies of our friendship." 

"Right, that'll be it." 

 

"Jinwoo-hyung!" Mino shouted over the noise of the club, dragging Seungyoon through the crowds over to the bar. Jinwoo raised the bottle he was holding in greeting. 

"Mino! I was wondering when you'd get here. How are you feeling? Going to destroy them all tonight?" 

"Of course," Mino said, winking. "Don't I always?" 

"Without fail," Jinwoo agreed loyally. 

"Hyung this is my friend, Seungyoon," he introduced, pulling Seungyoon forward. Jinwoo's eyes widened. Oh, no. Did Jinwoo-hyung think Seungyoon was his boyfriend? 

"Hi!" Seungyoon greeted. 

"Hello!" Jinwoo replied, smiling widely. God. As long as he didn't get it into his head to matchmake them when he found out that even _friends_ was a stretch as far as their relationship went. Jinwoo was the sweetest hyung in all the world, but he did enjoy meddling. There was enough matchmaking going on already. 

Not that Mino would exactly _mind_ being set up on a _date_ -date with Seungyoon but it'd be far too complicated. The smart thing to do, the responsible adult thing to do, was to focus on his budding rap career and casual sex with Jiho-hyung — which wasn't exactly _simple_ , but probably a million times more uncomplicated than dating. Relationships weren't his thing, simple as that. It wasn't like—

"Earth to Mino?"

"Huh. What?" Mino blinked as Jinwoo waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Back with us? I asked, did you want a drink before you go?"

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, thanks. I was just —"

"A million miles away. We noticed," Seungyoon said dryly. 

"Sorry. Anyway, hyung! Seungyoon is here on vacation from Busan. Can you look after —"

Jinwoo waved him into silence with his free hand. 

"Seungyoonie and I have been over this. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him for you," he added, flashing a sharp smile at Mino. 

"Good. Thanks," Mino said weakly. Jinwoo's eyes softened and he reached over the bar to pat his shoulder.

"Keep your head in the game, yes?" 

"Yes, hyung." 

"Good. Now" — he handed Mino a glass of something colorful — "go knock 'em dead." 

 

It wasn't like Mino was anything close to having a fanclub or anything, but he could almost imagine what having one would feel like in Jinwoo and Seungyoon's faces. Jinwoo was beaming and Seungyoon's mouth was hanging open in shock. 

"That was amazing!" Seungyoon whooped, all sparkly eyes and big smiles, pulling Mino in a hug as soon as he was close enough. Mino grinned wide enough that his face hurt. 

"It really was!" Jinwoo agreed, giving him two thumbs up. "I swear, you're getting better every week." 

"I didn't know you were this good," Seungyoon said and Mino would almost be offended at this lack of expectations, but Seungyoon sounded nothing less than _awed_ and he was too busy being proud as fuck and maybe preening a little. 

"Yeah? You liked it?" 

"You were the best!" Seungyoon said enthusiastically. "I should probably get your autograph now, before you become super famous." 

"As your very first fan, I expect an autographed copy of all your CDs, no matter how famous you get. Just letting you know," Jinwoo cut in. 

"Hey! Watch out, you two. If his head gets any bigger he won't be able to get through the door." 

Mino whirled around. 

"Hyung! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight," he exclaimed, looking around surreptitiously. If Park Kyung was here it was a reasonable assumption that Jiho wasn't too far behind. Kyung shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, well, I had the evening off, figured I might as well. Also, incidentally, Boram said she might be here? You seen her around?" 

"No, sorry." Mino turned to Jinwoo, who shook his head as well. He turned back to Kyung. "Jiho-hyung with you?" he asked, with what he hoped was more successful casualness than Kyung had. 

"Nah, he's working on a new song. Locked himself in his studio again. Why?" 

"No reason. I just—"

"Is that the guy you said I looked like?" Seungyoon piped up from behind him because fuck even knows why — alcohol, natural excessive chattiness, Mino's life being a mountain of pain and annoying cute boys. 

"Uh. Yeah," he said. Kyung's eyes and smile widened in a way that bode no good. 

"Oh my god?! Jiho's twin? Where the hell did you find him?" He ducked behind Mino and grabbed an unresisting Seungyoon by the arms, looking him up and down, squinting carefully in the unreliable club light.

"Huh," he said finally. "Well, your hair is nicer, at least." 

"Thanks?" Seungyoon said, laughing awkwardly. 

"Eh, it's not that big of a challenge. And you're equally offensively tall. This is funny as hell, though. Where the hell did they find you?" 

"Um. I'm from Busan? I'm in Seoul to visit a friend and he works at the same place as Mino..." Seungyoon trailed off. Kyung turned back to Mino. 

"This is like _fate_ , man," he said. Mino nodded. Behind the bar, Jinwoo either had a really awkwardly timed coughing fit or was judging them all. It was Jinwoo-hyung, though, Mino allowed. Probably just a coughing fit. Yeah. 

Seungyoon laughed. 

"Fate? I'm really starting to wonder how much I look like this guy." He turned to Jinwoo. "Everyone seems to go crazy about it."

"Makes you think, huh?" Jinwoo agreed. 

"Well, it's also—" Kyung started.

"Hey hyung," Mino interrupted shamelessly and tactlessly, "I think Boram-noona just walked in." 

"What? Where?" Kyung demanded, standing up on tiptoes. 

"Over there," Mino said, pointing at the general direction where he might have seen Boram. Might have been someone else. Who even knew in a place like this, right? 

"Very observant of you," Jinwoo said, almost succeeding in hiding his laughter behind his hand as Kyung struggled his way through the crowds. Mino narrowed his eyes. Then he shrugged. 

"Yeah, well."

"He was nice," Seungyoon said. "Boram is the girl he likes?" 

"Yeah, at the moment. I'm not sure about his chances yet, though. Look— can I get you another drink?" 

Seungyoon hummed, looking out at the dance floor. 

"Maybe later. Want to dance?" he asked, and smiled the teasing smile that had by now been as good as programmed into Mino's brain to be the prelude to erections. 

"You go ahead, I'll be right there," he managed. "Let me get a quick drink, yeah?" Maybe a quick bathroom visited, depending on Seungyoon's dancing, honestly. 

"Okay, see you in a minute?" Seungyoon said and when Mino agreed he was off, giving him a small wave as he made his way to the dance floor. Mino followed him carefully with his eyes. He had to know where Seungyoon had gone if he was to join him later, after all.

"One soju," Jinwoo said, appearing at Mino's elbow out of fucking nowhere and he jumped about three feet in the air. Jinwoo laughed. 

"You're really distracted tonight," Jinwoo teased. 

"Had a busy week," Mino tried with a wan smile. Jinwoo wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Busy, huh?" 

"Not like that," Mino groaned. 

"Ah." Jinwoo nodded sagely. "Still getting there?" 

"Still getting there," Mino agreed, although he wasn't sure if he'd ever get there — or if he even wanted to get there, but now — now Seungyoon was dancing. And fuck, if this week didn't go anywhere, Mino'd have to send in a request through the chatroom for Seungyoon to dance for them because this was an Experience. Seungyoon moved like sex. 

He was watching and he was thinking that and the thing was, okay, if he'd seen Seungyoon dance on the inadequate little screen of his laptop, he'd put his hand down his pants, maybe (definitely), but most of all, he'd wish more than anything that he was there with Seungyoon that he could reach out and touch — wrap his arms around Seungyoon's waist and dance with him. 

He was right here. 

"Right," he said, putting his glass back down on the bar. "Fuck it, I'm going dancing." 

"Have fun!" Jinwoo told him cheerfully. He looked out at the dance floor. "You two were made to dance together, honestly." 

"You think so? Why?" Mino asked suspiciously. "Because we're good dancers or because you think we're cute together?" 

"Hm? Because you're well matched! You both have that weird spastic thing going on, you know?" 

"Hyung," Mino whined. "You're supposed to be the nice one."  

"I never said the spastic thing wasn't utterly charming, did I? Go forth and... frolic, or whatever."

  
— Sunday 25 September 2016 —

**ZIACO**  
ohmygODSONGMINO (06:20)  
why arent you answering your phone (06:23)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
whats up hyung (13:41)  
i was asleep (13:41)  
were you up all night? (13:41)

**ZIACO**  
Kyung told me you FOUND MY PORN TWIN (18:51)  
I thought he was shitting me but (18:51)  
he showed me a picture of you two dancing  
together (18:51)  
wow, man (18:52)  
wowwww (18:52)

 

That was it, Mino decided. Kyung was officially on his shit list.

Oh well. Nothing for it now.

  
**Hugeboy_Mino**  
yeah (18:53)  
hes a friend of seunghoon-hyung, turns out (18:53)  
hes here for two weeks to visit him (18:53)

**ZIACO**  
oh my god (18:53)  
I cant believe this is real life (18:54)  
Jesus must love us tbh (18:54)  
so whats the plan? (18:55)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
plan?? (18:55)

**ZIACO**  
Kyung said you told porn twin about me? (18:55)  
threesome y/y?? (18:56)  
I mean, or not! (19:31)  
thats okay too (19:31)  
did you fall in love with him? was yesterday a date? (19:32)  
do I need to back off? (19:32)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
no hyung (19:44)  
sorry i had to get some dinner!! (19:44)  
u know im not the dating type askfhgkgj (19:45)  
but idk (19:46)  
maybe we should just be friends? (19:46)  
with him i mean (19:46)

**ZIACO**  
ouch. sex that bad? (19:48)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
nah (19:48)  
we didnt do it (19:48)  
i took him home from the club (19:48)  
or to seunghoons anyway (19:49)  
hes really nice, hyung (19:50)  
we got along really well!! (19:50)

**ZIACO**  
thats good (19:51)  
though I might still have to write a song about my  
evil porn twin taking my precious dongsaeng  
away (19:51)  
did he turn you down? you can come over if you  
want, you know (19:52)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
nah man!! (19:52)  
it never came up haha (19:52)  
we only just met anyway i guess (19:53)  
we hung out (19:53)  
as friends (19:53)

**ZIACO**  
if you want to be friends and he wants to be  
friends thats great (19:53)  
but Song Mino, you cant at this point tell ME  
youre not hot for him (19:54)  
and if youre going to be friends (19:55)  
and watching his porn (19:55)  
you might as well make the bit of extra effort tbh? (19:55)  
Im just saying, (19:56)  
I dont even know how you managed to tell him  
you watch his videos and then dance together like  
THAT and keep it PG? (19:57)  
though idk from the blurry picture (19:57)  
but arguably your dancing already deserves a  
higher rating (19:58)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
its not like having sex with both of u wouldnt be the  
single hottest thing in the world ever but (20:35)  
ok so (20:39)  
fine (20:39)  
the thing is (20:39)  
i didnt tell him I knew about the porn (20:39)  
idek how the fuck im going to do it hyung (20:41)  
and YOU would tell him and then hed be angry i  
didnt tell him sooner and everything would go to  
hell idk (20:41)

**ZIACO**  
babe (20:42)  
babe please (20:42)  
its his job (20:42)  
its gonna come up eventually (20:43)  
(whether you sleep with him or not tbqh) (20:43)  
and its hardly something to be embarrassed about,  
tbh, because he clearly rocks it (20:44)  
"your porn is a blessing to the internet" (20:44)  
"thank you" (20:44)  
mb send flowers (20:44)  
im pretty sure dick shaped flowers exist fyi (20:45)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
look i panicked!! (20:45)  
seunghoon was like (20:45)  
lemme introduce u to my childhood friend or  
whatever (20:45)  
in the fucking 7/11 (20:46)  
and then (20:46)  
boom (20:46)  
hE WAS RIGHT THERE (20:47)

**ZIACO**  
Im dying at this mental image (20:47)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
so i had a mental breakdown in the middle of the  
damn store (20:48)  
and seungyoon probably thought i was some  
insane weirdo (20:48) 

**ZIACO**  
this is beautiful oh my god (20:48) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
like he was this close to calling 911 (20:49)  
so my window to be cool and suave about it (20:49)  
was well and truly over (20:50) 

**ZIACO**  
ilu (20:50)  
also ilu but I think Seunghoon decided you were  
a weirdo ages ago (20:51)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
yah probs (20:52)  
not seunghoon (20:52)  
seungYOON (20:52)  
ur porn twin (20:52) 

**ZIACO**  
Jesus (20:53)  
okay I know youve met him but (20:53)  
how sure are we that this is actually a real  
person?? (20:53) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
anyway then i was like (20:53)  
oh its just bc u look like my friend nbd (20:53)

**ZIACO**  
I cannot believe you used me like that (20:54) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
and then the moment had passed (20:54)  
and we hung out and talked about like (20:54)  
music and shit (20:55)  
he loved my performance (20:55)  
hes (20:55)  
adorable (20:55)  
and now i can never tell him ever (20:55)  
i must take it to my grave (20:56) 

**ZIACO**  
remember when I asked (20:57)  
did you fall in love song mino (20:57) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
dont u start (20:57)  
i barely know him (20:58) 

**ZIACO**  
well enough (21:16)  
okay, let me meet my evil porn twin as destiny or  
whatever intended (21:16)  
and we'll work from there (21:17)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
yes hyung (21:18)  
all things considered ur probably the evil one tho (21:19)

 

— Monday 26 September 2016 —

**KSY**  
Hi :3 (10:09)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
heyy (12:13)  
how are u (12:14)

**KSY**  
I'm good :D (12:14)  
I wanted to ask you (12:14)  
How's Sunday for Operation First Date? :3 (12:15) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
works for me (12:15)  
while were making plans (12:17)  
hows friday for meeting ur doppelganger?? (12:17)

**KSY**  
!!! (12:17)  
Wait let me check with Seunghoon-hyung if we're  
doing anything then. (12:18)  
OK! Friday! Friday works! :D (12:25)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
awesome (12:25)

**KSY**  
I'm really excited haha (12:26)  
Everyone's made me curious (12:26) 

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
we probably raised ur expectations too high (12:27)

**KSY**  
Well I am expecting a perfect carbon copy of  
course :P (12:28)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
:') (12:28)  
hey, do u wanna meet at jiho-hyungs studio? (12:28)  
u can get there pretty easy from  
seunghoon-hyung's place (12:29)  
and i can let u hear some cool stuff (12:29)  
once the novelty of jiho-hyungs face wears off (12:29)

 

A sharp chin hooked over Mino's shoulder.

"Rude," Jiho murmured, wrapping his arms around Mino's waist from behind.

"Reading over my shoulder is rude, hyung. Anyway, you can only spin the 'wow okay maybe we vaguely look alike I guess' thing out for so long," Mino said defensively. 

"Yeah, yeah," Jiho said and Mino could hear the eye-roll in his voice, but Jiho smacked a wet kiss against his cheek to soften it. 

"Anyway, he loved my performance. We owe it to him to educate him on music, to be honest."

"Hmm. Maybe we can work out a system. Mixtapes in exchange for sexy videos?"

Mino's phone buzzed again.

  
**KSY**  
Yes! :D (12:31)  
I'm looking forward to it~ (12:31) 

 

"You two are disgusting," he added mildly.

"You're the one kissing my neck," Mino said, because they weren't disgusting, Seungyoon was just absurdly friendly, and even if they were, Jiho-hyung had no leg to stand on because he was disgusting too. So fucking there. 

"Right. So that's an expert opinion," Jiho said between kisses. "Now why are you still wearing pants?"

Disgusting, Mino thought. Fuck. He wanted ten. 

Or maybe just two.  

 

"Did you find it okay?" Mino asked over his shoulder as he led the way up the narrow staircase. 

"Sure," Seungyoon said, looking around curiously at the walls decorated with thick layers of crinkling yellowing posters. "GPS. And Seunghoon-hyung kept me from getting on the wrong bus at the last minute." 

Mino laughed. 

"Seunghoon-hyung's always good at taking care of people." 

"That's true. Speaking of Seunghoon-hyung, he told me to ask you why you never take him anywhere, because he's" — Seungyoon let go of the railing to draw quotation marks in the air — "way better company than I am." 

"Not half as pretty though," Mino teased. 

"I'm going to let you tell him that personally, when I'm safely back in Busan," Seungyoon said, although Mino caught a glimpse of a pleased grin as he looked back. 

"Let's keep it our secret. I should try to hold on to that job," Mino said wryly as he climbed the last few steps to the fourth floor and Jiho's studio.

The little hallway they ended up in was a mess. Presumably to allow people to mentally prepare themselves, before being subjected to the even greater godawful mess that was the studio. Jiho practically lived there — or at least existed there without sleep or break for days on end. 

Mino gave the door a perfunctory knock before slipping inside, Seungyoon on his heels. 

"Hyung, come say hi to Seungyoon." 

Jiho turned around in his chair, pulling his headphones off and stumbling upright. Honestly, Mino didn't think he'd ever seen him abandon his work this rapidly —  and that included the time Kyung had accidentally set a small fire. 

"Hi!" he said, smiling a tad awkwardly. But Seungyoon laughed, delighted. 

"Nice to meet you! Finally! Can I call you hyung? I've heard so much about you. Well, mostly about how much we apparently look alike, but, you know..." 

Jiho blinked slowly at this onslaught of enthusiasm. Mino grinned. It was a kind of fun, watching Jiho-hyung be pushed off balance in the nicest possible way. 

"Yeah, sure," Jiho said finally, crooked grin pulling at his mouth. "You can call me hyung." 

Seungyoon beamed. Then, introductions out of the way, he cocked his head to the side and considered Jiho.

"I guess we kind of look alike," he ventured finally. 

"Vaguely," Jiho agreed. "C'mere," he added. Seungyoon followed him to a mirror on the other side of the room. They stood next to each other looking into the glass, faces close together, Jiho's hand lightly on Seungyoon's arm to keep him in place, properly visible in the mirror. 

"I'm not sure if it really worth mental breakdowns though," Seungyoon said doubtfully, gaze flickering from his own face to Jiho's. 

"Well, you were wearing a baseball cap when I met you," Mino said helpfully, throwing himself into the chair Jiho had abandoned. Jiho threw him an amused glance, a subtly raised eyebrow. Well, he had been. That that hadn't been the first time he'd seen Seungyoon's face was neither here nor there. 

"Okay," Jiho said, stepping over to the desk to grab his own cap. "You lend him yours." 

Mino hadn't even really expected it, but he had to admit, with Jiho-hyung's blond hair and Seungyoon's dark hair covered and their eyes shaded, they'd be a lot harder to tell apart. 

"See?" he said with, admittedly, surprised satisfaction. 

"Okay, I admit, half our faces look alike," Jiho said. He slung an arm around Seungyoon's shoulders. "I'm still the pretty one, though." 

Seungyoon easily let himself be pulled into the half hug, putting his own arm around Jiho's waist. He was really ridiculously touchy, Mino thought. 

"You are, hyung," Seungyoon said easily. Jiho eyed him. 

"You're not supposed to agree with me. Fight for your pride and all that." 

"But you're good looking," Seungyoon said cheerfully. He dropped his arm and took Mino's cap off, running a hand through his hair. Jiho grinned. 

"Maybe that's the thing we have in common." He glanced at Mino. He'd taken his own cap off, unevenly cut blond hair visible again. He turned it over in his hands a couple of times. Then he shrugged and threw it in the general direction of the desk. He dropped down on the studio's ratty couch, head tipped back and legs stretched out. 

"This is probably the worst segue from, hey, everyone thinks we look amazingly alike," he told Seungyoon casually, "but I really enjoy your videos." 

Seungyoon had been leaning against Mino's chair and it was only because he was so close — only barely not touching, Mino imagined he could feel the heat from Seungyoon's body — that he noticed Seungyoon's surprise, limbs stiffening and eyes widening. It only lasted for a moment, a second, then he relaxed and laughed. 

"Thanks," he said, smile wide and pleased. 

"Thank _you_ ," Jiho said, stretching his arms behind his head and grinning like the cat that got the canary. "You're hot as fuck. Also, Mino owes me dinner now because he didn't believe that was you." 

It still depended on how expensive a dinner Jiho-hyung was expecting, but possibly lying through his teeth was the sweetest thing Jiho had ever done for him. 

Although sucking him off was very sweet of him, too. 

Seungyoon whipped around to look at Mino, eyes wide but dancing. 

"Didn't think I was hot enough?" he teased. He licked his lips for emphasis, which was Rude. Mino rolled his eyes, as much to avoid looking at him as anything else. 

"Thought you were too cute," he decided on and that, although Seungyoon looked somewhere between amused and fond so _that_ was alright, turned out to be a vital mistake. Fuck his life. Fuck it sideways. 

Jiho had gotten up from his lounge on the couch and leaned into Seungyoon to whisper in his ear, loud enough for Mino to hear as well. 

"He's the one who asked you to do aegyo."

Anyway, he mentally sighed, Woo Jiho was the devil incarnate. 

Maybe Seungyoon didn't even remember. 

He probably wouldn't looked so shocked and delighted if he didn't, eyes wide and beautiful mouth a perfect o and any second now his face would scrunch up into laughter again — delighted at what a wondrous and magical place the world turned out to be, probably. Fuck. 

Really, the only, the sole, the _one single_ response left available to Mino right now was to Take Control, smile cutely and then aegyo the hell out of this. So he did. 

Seungyoon tried to mock punch him in the face, the true mark of success, but he was laughing so hard he stumbled forward, landing mostly in Mino's lap. Because Mino was a good person and Seungyoon probably didn't deserve to face plant onto a floor this dirty, he pulled him into his lap the rest of the way. 

Seungyoon cheerfully took advantage of this, throwing his arms around Mino and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

"You're my favorite," he laughed. 

"Hey!" Jiho protested. 

"Tough luck, hyung," Mino said. He sniffed and wrapped his arms tight around Seungyoon's waist. Seungyoon leaned back against him. 

"You'll have to show us your aegyo too," he said. 

"Don't make your hyung do this," Jiho complained, although he only held out for half a second before pitching his voice high and squeaking his way through something ridiculous. Seungyoon went limp with laughter. 

"You're the worst of all!" he yelled when he managed to get his breath. 

" _Hyung_ ," Mino groaned, pressing his hands to his face. 

"I win?" he said, offering them both a hand up. He looked at Seungyoon. 

"I was going to order some food. Want to stay?" 

"Yes. Anyway" — he looked over — "Mino promised me music." 

"So he did." Jiho grinned. "I think we can manage that." 

 

The ended up on a cleared space on the floor of the studio, eating greasy fried chicken and drinking beer, playing songs for Seungyoon and then talking over half of them. Seungyoon paid as much rapt attention to them as to the music. 

It happened as naturally as he guessed these things ever happened. Okay, it wasn't like the room hadn't been thick with sexual tension from the word go, so fuck if he knew why he was even surprised, but it was — it was easy. 

"Mino is the best kisser," Jiho said with a wicked grin. Mino whined and also nearly floated to the damn ceiling boosted by pride, because he had no idea how many people Jiho had kissed, but probably many, and Song Mino had beat them all out. He was a fucking champion kisser. He could join the kissing Olympics, just watch him. 

Seungyoon had turned to him, interest on his face so blatant an invitation and he was _right there_ and so beautiful, that Mino thought, fuck it all, and leaned in. Seungyoon, beautiful and perfect and eager, met him halfway. He tasted delicious — fuck, but he had it bad, he mostly tasted like beer and greasy chicken, but he kissed so soft and warm, mouth perfect and inviting. He could feel Seungyoon's hands fisted in his shirt, felt his fingers tighten when he licked into his mouth just so. 

Jiho made a noise, of frustration or desire or some combination of the two — Mino wondered if he'd gotten hard watching them — and Mino reached out and pulled him in almost automatically. Only at the last moment he leaned back from the kiss to meet Seungyoon's eyes — dark, so dark, pupils blown wide. 

"This okay?" he asked, voice low. Seungyoon's tongue darted out, licking kiss-swollen lips, eyes flickering from Mino to Jiho. 

"Yes. Yeah," he said and something that had tightened in Mino's chest relaxed again. Seungyoon clambered over him into Jiho's lap, all but falling into a kiss, full lips red and wet. Jiho groaned against his mouth, surging upwards hungrily. 

They moved against each other impatiently and, fuck, but this was better than any video. This was right here and right now it felt like the hottest thing Mino had ever seen. Jiho's hands were on Seungyoon's ass, pulling him closer against him, grinding their hips together. Fuck, they were hot. Mino palmed his crotch through his pants as he watched them. His dick was already straining against the fabric. 

Seungyoon pulled back, pressing soft closed-mouthed kisses against Jiho's lips before turning bright eyes onto Mino. Jiho tilted his head, trailing kisses along Seungyoon's throat. Seungyoon held out his hand and Mino took it, letting himself be pulled closer. 

"Mino—" Seungyoon started, but his voice hitched with something Jiho did with his teeth and his tongue, angling his head back and Mino wanted to lick the sharp line of his jaw. He edged even closer, Seungyoon's pretty fingers twisting in his shirt — closer and closer until all three of them pitched backwards in a tangled heap on the floor. 

"Mino," Seungyoon tried again. Mino hummed in response, sliding a hand under Seungyoon's shirt. His skin was so soft he just wanted to touch and touch. 

"Pay attention, Mino," Jiho murmured, hand in his hair, gentle pressure forcing his head up. 

"Huh?" 

Seungyoon smiled up at him. His teasing smile, the worst one of all. 

"What do you want me to do, Mino?" he asked and Mino's brain short circuited. Seungyoon was half underneath him and fuck, he felt like a significant amount of his blood had just rushed south. 

"Undress," he said quickly. "Undress first. I want you naked." 

And then Seungyoon was naked and beautiful and fucking _glorious_. It only took about ten seconds for Mino and Jiho to struggle out of their clothing as well. They were still a tangle but now a more urgent tangle, bodies so hot they burned, kissing and touching each other everywhere they could reach. Mino was so fucking hard he thought he was going to die. Everything was too much with three people, too hot, but also never enough. He wanted to touch more and more and more. 

He came with a shout in Seungyoon's mouth and all over his face and watched boneless as Seungyoon and Jiho rubbed up against each other, a perfect fucking work of art of long lean bodies. He rolled over, pressed against Seungyoon's back, sucking marks on his perfect pale skin and reaching between their bodies, adding his hand to theirs until one after the other they shuddered and came. 

 

"That was—" Seungyoon said breathlessly. 

"Yeah," Jiho agreed. 

They were spread out on the floor, all hot and damp and a total fucking mess. It was the most amazing feeling in the whole fucking world. Seungyoon twisted his head to look at Jiho and then turned to look at Mino. 

"We should do this again some time." 

"Totally," Mino agreed. 

"How long are you still in Seoul for?" Jiho asked. 

"Um. Three days?" 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Can we kidnap you?" Mino mused. 

"How pressing is your business in Busan, exactly?" Jiho asked, more practically. "Because you could always stay at my place for a bit, after Seunghoon kicks you out. I've got plenty of room." 

"Um." Seungyoon blinked up at the ceiling, considering. Mino could see the flutter of his lashes. "Well, I have to work?" 

Mino sat up, suddenly, because this sounded hopeful, this sounded like _possibilities_.

"Yeah, but you don't need to be in Busan to do that, do you?" 

Seungyoon looked up at him blankly for a few moments and then turned to Jiho.

"Would you let me film in your house?" 

"Would you let me watch?" Jiho returned. Seungyoon shrugged, boney shoulders moving against the hard floor. 

"Sure. Why not?"

"So far I'm not seeing any downsides to this deal," Jiho admitted.

"Wait! Will you let me watch too?" Mino asked urgently. Seungyoon laughed, face scrunching in amusement and fuck him, when he was naked and languid and fucked out it was even more attractive. 

"Only if you can be quiet," Jiho admonished. 

"You're noisier than I am," Mino protested. They both turned to Seungyoon as the impartial judge, who held up his hands in surrender. 

"I don't know! I wasn't paying particular attention to decibels." 

Jiho sighed and scrambled onto his side. 

"Nothing for it, then. We'll have to do it again."

"The sacrifices we make for science," Seungyoon giggled. 

"Pay attention, this time," Mino said and kissed them both into silence. 

 

 

 

(epilogue)

  
— Monday 3 October 2016 —

**souththth**  
I hate you so much (00:10)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
<3 <3 <3 (00:17)  
u had it coming (00:17)  
thats what u get for keeping ur bff out of the loop (00:17)  
beautiful beautiful revenge (00:18)

— Wednesday 19 October 2016 —

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
seunghoon-hyung just came into work singing (18:34)

**souththth**  
omg (18:56)  
how's his singing? any good? (18:57)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
surprisingly so (18:58)  
he has hidden talents (18:58)  
but that wasnt my point (18:59)

**souththth**  
I know (19:08)  
but I'm not sure how to respond to veiled 'congrats  
on your sex life' messages (19:08)  
thank you? (19:08)  
you're right, he does have hidden talents? many  
of them? (19:08)  
(real talk, I can't believe how flexible he is) (19:09)

**Hugeboy_Mino**  
:((( (19:28)

**souththth**  
just keeping you in the loop (19:28) 


End file.
